virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Caeoimhin Vermillion
Caeoimhin Oren Vermillion is a character in Villainy In Virtue, created and portrayed by SpaceManFromMars. Biography Oren isn't human. Oren was crafted from the fragments of a different realm, and sent to the human realm. He was tasked with the mission to get rid of a bunch of humans who had popped up with supernatural powers. When Oren arrived at the human realm he was very dazed. He would up finding himself stumbling into a bar where a women who was absolutely drenched in blood decided to hand him a bottle of alcohol and of course he took it. At that moment, he decided, that he would take that woman to be his . So, Even after she was incarcerated, he spoke to her with small pieces of paper he sent through the window or anyway he could. Eventually, He got her out. And the two, remembering his own mission decided to head out and further investigate the humans and this world. Appearance Oren, in his human looks, looks rather natural apart from his height. He's pale, with curly hair falling over his green eyes. He only stands around 4ft 11inches, which makes him appear more child-like in demeanour. But, In his true form he looks different. Protruding from his forehead are horns, a coloured mix of black and green they have a spiral pattern to them, the horns do not go forward, instead they twist around his forehead with the pointy bits above his ears. His skin loses its pale complexion and instead goes dark green, his eyes shimmer gold. His increases in height, and grows up to about 5ft 2 inches. His teeth become slightly sharper, lips almost fading in with his skin. His skin has lighter patterns of green on it. From his back, long elegant wings come forth. These wings are a dark green,with spirals of lighter green on them. These wings are almost transparent, with a slight glimmer to them. Personality From what you can see on the outside, Oren is a very mischievous person. He likes, even if it's the simplest thing, cause a little mischief. But, Oren can sometimes be a little cruel with his mischief, often going to point we he whispers to people and makes them go a little crazy. But on the inside he's more driven, If anyone pisses him off he can just snap. He has a lot of care for the forest of course. He's always fine with not taking the lead, and instead sitting in the back and causing a little bit of mayhem. He's a tad lazy as well. He's also an alcoholic. Oren also likes to joke about, Often being a bit flirtatious in his jokes. Abilities Nature Channelling: ' Nature Channelling is an ability used by certain users that allows them to project and manipulate mystical, arcane energy. People with this ability can channel nature through their body and project it in a concentrated and powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as magical energy but doing a spell like this requires ample volumes of light and enough time to absorb this light. But, smaller bolts of light are less powerful and require less volumes of light to use. A very basic use of this power is to harden things with magic, make them as strong as the earth. This power has been displayed to contain supernatural effects, such as breaking illusion and reversing spells. Another spell in this is that he can heal mental damage. Also he can utilize this to create a psychic shield, blocking people from entering his mind. With this magic he can summon creatures of natures, only one at a time, he has to channel large amounts of magik through his body to create greater creatures. To conceal his true form Oren often uses slight illusion spells over himself, like a glamour, to make his appearance seem less beastly. This power is described as nature itself, This is a core part of his magic. Each part of nature can affect how his magik is used, depending on his environment his magic works differently. In an area with lots of fog then he can create illusions, harmless ones that only affect the mind. With this, he can also manipulate nature to do his bidding but not outright change the way nature works. He can also cast numerous spells tied to the magic of nature. ' ''' Paper Manipulation:''' Oren can create, manipulate and otherwise shape paper and/or paper-like substances, such as papyrus and parchment. He can use this in a fighting form, making different shapes out of the paper to be able to cut the skin. Relationships Quotes Category:Character Category:Villain Category:SpacemanFromMars Category:Red Squad